


The River Sings

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the river: ever moving, ever growing, ever waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The River Sings

She'd always felt a bond with water the way she felt a bond with music. Water was like her, even her name was water-like: River. Water was fluid, ever shifting, ever changing. You could look and see water almost anywhere and it could be in almost anything. Ethereal, clear as crystal or dark as night, breaking on shores and beading on leaves.

River was like that. She was the graceful droplet perching on high places, she was the storm-borne wave crashing against rocks of uncertainty, she was clear as mud and dark as glass. 

She was the river: ever moving, ever growing, ever waiting. 

She felt like water when she danced: all beautiful curves and shimmering splendor. She would twirl and imagine a splashing ribbon of stream water flying in all directions. Every stomp of her tiny feet was the impact of a raindrop and every leap was a rainbow. Nothing could contain the water if it wanted to be free. And River wanted to be free. Water could wait for a thousand years to open a hole to new places. And if she had to, River would wait for years to uncover the mysteries in her brain.

For she was the River. And she was magnificent.


End file.
